comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cromartie High School
Cromartie High School is published by ADV Films. Current price per volume is $10.95. Publication Dates Last Issue :Cromartie High School Vol. 11: 20 Jun 2007 Current Issue :Cromartie High School Vol. 12: 24 Oct 2007 Next Issue :none Status Tankōbon manga collection. Published irregularly. Originally scheduled for twenty-six volumes, but only twelve were published. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Cromartie High School Vol. 12 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. WorldCat - ISBN 1413903606 Cromartie High School Vol. 11 WorldCat - ISBN 1413903592 Cromartie High School Vol. 10 WorldCat - ISBN 1413903584 Cromartie High School Vol. 9 WorldCat - ISBN 1413903576 Cromartie High School Vol. 8 WorldCat - ISBN 1413902642 Cromartie High School Vol. 7 WorldCat - ISBN 1413902634 Cromartie High School Vol. 6 WorldCat - ISBN 1413902626 Cromartie High School Vol. 5 WorldCat - ISBN 1413902618 Cromartie High School Vol. 4 "The real Takenouchi has finally made it back to Japan, but his stomach-turning travels have just begun! It's time for the Cromartie school trip, and armed with a plastic bag, he's determined to conquer his most fearsome rival yet - the bullet train! But a lesson in geography could lose him the battle when this crazy train hits high speeds!" - WorldCat - ISBN 141390260X Cromartie High School Vol. 3 "When a school trip goes awry, Takenoushi is there to save the day, but his hostage negotiations land him in America! Meanwhile, a masked hijacker is parading around school as Takenoushi, preparing for the All-Japan Kingpin Tournament. Kamiyama will prove to be his stiffest competition, but the only boy with brains might get sidetracked when Mechazawa falls to pieces!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1413902596 Cromartie High School Vol. 2 "All hell is breaking loose in the halls of Cromartie High School, and Takashi is just enjoying the ride. The robot Mechazawa has been sold as a kitchen appliance, and muscle-bound and muscle-headed Freddie is now in the custody of aliens. A new bully has arrived to terrorize the remaining thugs and underlings, but it's all just another day for the underachieving - and undereducated - students of Cromartie High School!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1413902588 Cromartie High School Vol. 1 "Takashi Kamiyama is an average high school student who wouldn't hurt a fly. But as fate would have it, he's ended up at the notorious reform school, Cromartie High. After becoming friends with a motley crew of thugs, a gorilla, and a trashcan-shaped robot, Takashi won't just learn his ABCs - he'll learn everything there is to know about being a juvenile delinquent." - WorldCat - ISBN 141390257X History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Artist/Creator/Covers: Eiji Nonaka. Publishing History Originally published in Japan as Sakigake!! Kuromati Kōkō (魁!!クロマティ高校) in the anthology series Shonen Magazine from 2001–2004. First English language version published 2005. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. Links *ADV Films *wikipedia:Cromartie High School Category:Humor Category:Manga Category:Shōnen Category:Teen Drama